Before You Leave
by EvaBlythe
Summary: There isn't much time to think about anything when they're together.
1. Chapter 1

He has seen her before. Long red hair and clear blue eyes. She often reads with a cup of warm coffee in hand and a lemon tart to the side, while she balances another novel in her other hand. He has seen her here before, of that he is sure. He watches from afar as her lips curve upwards into a discreet smile, she sips her coffee carefully, blowing cool air before indulging. He smiles his own private smile, and looks away.

This isn't the first time Jaime Lannister finds himself sitting alone at this quaint coffee shop (and he doubts this will be his last). But this is the first time he finds himself utterly captivated by something—by someone. He drags his hands across his face, trying to wipe the weariness off of it, but knowing he has failed (again). His golden hair falls over his eyes, skewing his vision of the girl with long red hair, copper and beautiful and mesmerizing. He feels himself stare at her, feels curiosity brew, but before he can convince himself to approach her, he decides to stand up and walk out the door: choosing instead to brave the rain.

* * *

She feels his eyes on her, and this isn't the first time. She's seen him before, maybe here or maybe elsewhere, but she knows she has seen him. Golden hair and eyes like emerald. He's sitting now with a cup of coffee in hand and a glazed look on his face. There are books strewn on his table, all opened and well read. She is sure he has been like this for several minutes. She smiles a shy smile, and sips her coffee to better look at him.

This isn't the first time Sansa Stark is hiding from the rain (and the real world) in this little café. She has frequented this place for some time, and finds solace in its warm confines. This is, however, the first time she finds her heart racing and her mind unfocused. He is beautiful, she thinks as she turns the page of her book. She breathes a deep breath, summoning the courage to approach him, but he has beaten her to it. Without notice, the beautiful golden-haired man is no longer sitting at the table across from her, she is alone now, while the man ponders the rainy streets.


	2. Chapter 2

He runs his hands through his soaked hair. There is too much rain falling from the grey London skies. Too much grey everywhere, and he feels the sudden urge to escape this dreary city. Go elsewhere, a place where the sun is shining and air warm. Hawaii or some South American country, perhaps the south of France? Anywhere, but here would suffice. Jaime feels the heat of the sun against his damp cheeks. Swears he can feel the warm breeze of these distant places. He imagines running away for a weekend, but sighs when reality settles in—knocking him breathless.

"Excuse me, sir! Excuse me!" Jaime hears from behind. He pays no mind to the incessant voice, however, and continues his slow crawl back to his flat. Dark, dreary and lonely. He sighs again, longing to see his brother, his father, but especially his mother.

"Oh my goodness! Sir!" Jaime hears once again, as a hand grabs his arm.

"Excuse me, watch—" he starts, only to be met with deep blue eyes and wild red hair.

"I've been chasing you for a few blocks now," the girl breathlessly says. "Not to mention, I've been calling after you like some madwoman!"

He looks at her puzzled at his current predicament. Here they stand, too close to be appropriate. Her hand resting on his arm, and her breathing erratic as she tries to catch her breath. His heart flutters for an instant at their intimacy, but he quickly clears his throat (and mind).

"You're the girl from the café, right?"

Her eyes widen, and her lips come apart to make way for her dazzling smile.

"Yeah… I am," she manages out, "I'm Sansa Stark, well—uhm—just Sansa."

Jaime can't help but smile at her nervousness, her tendency to overindulge strangers with personal details.

"Jaime, my name is Jaime," he replies.

"Jaime?"

"Lannister."

"Oh…" she whispers, her mouth hangs open in wonderment.

He chuckles at her surprise.

"But… you're _him,_" she says, pointing to the name on the book cover. "You're Jaime Lannister."

"Nice to meet you Sansa Stark," he says with a smile as he turns away to go.


End file.
